


Evil Genius

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany S. Pierce is tired of being abused by Sue Sylvester, so she comes up with an evil plan to deal with it. Could she be smarter... and more evil... than everyone thinks? Mostly AU-ish. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Genius

I don’t know how she slept through the storm. I don’t know how she slept at all. From what she said in her life, and the way she acted, I didn’t think she slept at all.  
And yet, I was able to break into her house completely undetected. And I killed her.

Within half an hour, I was at the Lopez residence in Lima Heights, sneaking through Santana’s bedroom window.  
“As much as I love seeing you, Brittany, I’d like a little bit more notice before you visit me in the middle of the night,” she said.  
I must’ve looked concerned. “What’s up?” she asked.  
“I had to do it. I killed her. I killed Sue Sylvester.”  
“Yeah, right. Why aren’t you covered in blood?”  
“The rain washed it off on the way over here.”  
“Brittany, you are NOT a killer. You’re too nice. Plus, I don’t think you have the… mental capacity… to come up with such a plan on your own.”  
“But I did. I did kill her. And it’ll be all over the news tomorrow. Can you hide me? Can you protect me?”  
“Fine. Even though I still don’t believe you.”


End file.
